Tú
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: RM Mayo // "Un tesoro que al verlo, la hería; una droga que necesitaba cada cierto tiempo y ella estaba vacía, deshecha, rota... muerta." Me aventuré a describir con metáforas a Bella en Luna Nueva, conviertiéndolo en song-fic con la canción "Tú" de Kuda


**Tú**

**Reto Mensual / Mayo**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, Edward & Bella, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La letra & canción "Tú", pertenecen al grupo Kudai. **

_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar… Tu sonrisa que no está_

_Que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más._

_Daría todo por saber que también piensas en mí_

¿Cómo quería que le olvidase? ¿Cómo quería hacer como si nunca hubiese existido? Quizá la intención de esconderse del mundo era la mejor que tenía. De tratar de borrar _su _recuerdo, pero no… Era imposible. Él era como una cicatriz: nunca se olvidaría, nunca se saldría y la acompañaría para siempre. Perduraría en su memoria la forma de cómo ocurrió, porqué, dónde… todo; y _nada_, sin contar su importancia, sería omitido de la mente de Bella. Eso era su tesoro… un tesoro que al verlo, la hería. Un valioso tesoro que al recordar que estaba, se le clavaba en el corazón y la mataba lentamente… por dentro, donde nadie lo notaba.

_Y aunque el viento te alejó y tu cara ya no esté_

_Y me quede frente al mar tan solo como un pez_

_Ojalá que al despertar trates de pensar en mí_

_Como yo no te olvidé y es que..._

Quizá no hubiese muestra física que demostrase que él estuvo allí, que la quiso, que la amó, pero muchas veces la memoria era mejor que eso. Cuando sentía esa adrenalina; cuando hacía esas cosas temerarias que le recordaban _su _voz… Un pequeño recuerdo, un pequeño tesoro que con el tiempo, con el uso, se hacía más borroso… Una droga que necesitaba cada cierto tiempo. Una droga que se le acababa y no tenía de donde sacar ni con qué pagar. Una droga que por más que quisiera evitar, rehabilitarse, no podía; por que su corazón, su mente, su _vida_ la necesitaba. Esa droga era su mundo, la razón de su existencia.

_Tú...eres todo para mí _

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que puedes entender_

_Yo jamás te dejaré_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..._

Él, al irse, se llevó su alegría, su sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, su _vida_. Quizá pensó que sería un bien, sería una salvación para ella, pero el amor ciega y a veces, no te das cuenta de que lo que haces, no es la mejor opción y podría llegar a ser la peor que había en la baraja de opciones.

Él sabía que el dolor le atacaría. Día y noche, sin excusa alguna. Que no le dejaría en paz en toda la _eternidad_, pero creyó que era lo correcto. Sufriría cuanto le torturase el destino para que ella estuviera bien, feliz, sana, _a salvo_.

Para que ella formase una vida con algún hombre y no con un "monstruo" como se auto-denominaba él. Para que ella tuviera hijos, se enamorara nuevamente, para que tuviera una vida normal, para que fuese una _humana_.

_Si estoy loco, que me importa_

_De alguna forma voy a hacer _

_Que me devuelvan de una vez_

_Una tarde junto a ti_

_Una risa, una foto, una película después_

Pero, ¿era humano estar sin emociones? ¿Era humano huir de la sociedad, de la vida, por tanto tiempo? ¿Era humano tener que responder sólo con monosílabos cuatro meses? ¿Era humano necesitar el _peligro_ para poder sentir que aún tenías una razón para vivir, para subsistir? ¿Era humano mantenerse vivo por una _promesa_? ¿Era humano… lo que ella había sido? ¿Lo que ella había hecho?

No. Por ningún motivo. Un zombi; esa era la forma perfecta para expresar como estaba. Su cuerpo tenía un alma, pero su vida no tenía color. Estaba vacía, deshecha, rota, _muerta_ y la única cura era lo que le causaba el mal. La vida es irónica. La vida es _injusta_. Pero, ¿por qué debía serlo con ella? A nadie le juega limpio, entonces… ¿Por qué Isabella Swan merecía un trato especial?

_Y una mañana te diré cómo duele el corazón_

_De solo pensar que estás_

_Escondida en un rincón_

_Preguntándote porqué porqué, porqué_

Vida. La gran amiga del destino. Siempre juntos, siempre unidos. Como una moneda; el típico "cara y sello". Y si se le traicionaba a uno, el otro lo cobraba, ya fuese algo bueno… o algo malo. Se pagaba con la otra cara de la moneda. ¿Vueltas de la vida o decisiones del destino?

Ella había torcido su destino. Había evadido una muerte y esquivado una violación. Se había enfrentado a vampiros, a una conversión, a la ponzoña. Había huido de una vida de "no muerta" y aún se juntaba con los de esa clase. Bella iba contra la corriente, contra dos grandes amigos. Y aún así no le importaba, porque _era_ feliz. Pero ahora, sin su _familia_, ¿qué haría? Todo carecía de sentido, carecía de alegría, carecía de amor. Carecía de todo lo que ella deseaba y se encontraba sola.

En su mundo, corría del miedo, lo evitaba, se escondía. Seguía allí y a la vez no estaba. ¿Por qué seguía en Forks si sabía que no la quería? Porque le recordaba a _él_. ¿Por qué no se iba si le recordaba a esas personas que tanto amaba? Porque quería saber que ahí estuvieron alguna vez. Que no fue un simple sueño que tuvo en su casa de Phoenix, un simple día antes de ir al instituto. Un sueño demasiado real para ser posible, demasiado doloroso para ser verdad. Un sueño estupendo. Un sueño doloroso. Un sueño…

_Tú...eres todo para mí_

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que puedes entender_

_Yo jamás te dejaré_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..._

Una promesa. La única razón por la cuál seguir viva; pero… ¿de qué valía esa promesa, si él ya no la quería? Tenía y no tenía sentido. Era incoherente, pero coherente. Era una locura y a la vez no. Que irónico, pero así es la vida.

Cada vez que inhalaba, cada vez que exhalaba; todo era una promesa. Cada paso, cada bocado, cada pensamiento, cada pestañeo. Todo. Todo era una promesa a la cuál sentido no se le encontraba. Si no la amaba, ¿por qué habría de preocuparse por ella? ¿Por qué habría de tener consideración de su vida? ¿Por qué…? _¿Por qué…?_

_Tú...eres todo para mí_

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que puedes entender_

_Yo jamás te dejaré_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..._

Pero hubo un sol; un sol personal. Un apoyo, una luz, un amigo… _otra_ razón. Jacob Black. Alguien que la cuidaría, que la querría, que la ayudaría, que la mantendría viva. Que estaría con ella todo el tiempo necesario, dispuesta a arreglarla, a cuidarla, a protegerla… Que sería su imán con la tierra y que la haría feliz. Pondría en su rostro esa sonrisa que no se veía hace meses; esa sonrisa que se la había llevado _Edward_, y, que había encerrado en un corazón roto, en un sufrimiento diario, en un suplicio continuo.

_Yo no te olvido, _

_Yo no te olvido, _

_Yo no me olvido de ti..._

Pero una falla, una simple falla, desarmó todo.

Un minuto de necesidad, un minuto de droga, un minuto de _vida…_ Un paso hacia el mar, un paso del acantilado. Un paso a un nuevo final, a la luz, a la vida, a la alegría, a la esperanza.

Un paso que significó muerte. La muerte de la Bella zombi. De la Bella que sufría. De la Bella rota. Un paso que por más angustia que se haya sentido, _los_ juntó nuevamente., aunque él no la amase…

_Tú...eres todo para mí _

_Todo lo que tengo yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú..._

Pero sólo eran blasfemias. Una farsa inútil. Una mentira hiriente. Un _simple_ malentendido que dañó a uno, a dos… a seis vampiros, dos padres, a algunos humanos.

"_A happy ending..." _como diría en cuentos de hadas. Un final feliz para todos los que se preocuparon por ella, una tranquilidad por la, nuevamente, sonrisa de enamorada de Bella, una paz por la unión de dos seres correctamente amados…

Menos para uno: Jacob Black.

o O º O o

**¡Hola! Okay, okay. Creo que el comienzo es mejor que el final y eso. No tengo muchos comentarios por y para hoy. **

**¡Ah! Para los que leen "Otra Vez", no estoy segura de cuando subiré. Intentaré hacerlo mañana (11 / 05 / 2008), pero aún tengo que terminar el capt. **

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen **


End file.
